User talk:PaultheWall1995
New Welcome everyone to my page. You can visit me at lego.com, and befriend me. I will help out everyone and i am always willing to trade. Play nice. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going to edit your user page just i tiny bit.-- 16:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah thanks for being my friend on MLN. Do you have a giant and a millstone? Because I would like it if you click my millstone hurling module until i got the giant hat masterpiece. 17:33, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wikia! Welcome to Wikia! Do you know what you want to do yet? I can teach you sone things if you want. yes i would like to know how your name looks cool and mine doesn't. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 16:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry I'm Legoguy1866 on here and MLN. You can befriend me if you like.-- 16:52, 9 August 2009 (UTC) The black thing Joeman200 made so you can ask him. You can also come to my store The best deals.-- 16:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks and on your page how do you have your rank and your badges there from lego.com? That Skullkeepa14 did I think. Ask him (Just so you know a lot of things have been done for me)-- 16:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Did any other users do cool things for you? Yes I did those pictures and userbox's but i'll tell u im still learning coding, also FB100z (Administrator, u might see him around here) Would not recommend you make me do the coding on ur page. Instead Ask him he, he will help u!. Have a nice time on the wiki-- 07:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sig help Welcome and to make a cool sig like mine make a page called User:PaultheWall1995/sig put following instructions of Template:EZsig3 and do this steps # Go to Special:Preferences and check the box "custom signature." # Type into the Signature box. # Press Save. # You can now edit User:PaultheWall1995/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. 17:07, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I not sure i understood all of that. Could someone break it down a little? Did it work? User:PaultheWall1995/sig 17:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I know I'm not german77 but that did not work. You need to do this: ~ ~ ~ ~ without spaces.-- 17:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ok make a page called User:PaultheWall1995/sig put in the page after each fill each line and press save. If you still have problems see this Template talk:EZsig3 for examples and next do this steps # Go to Special:Preferences and check the box "custom signature." # Type into the Signature box. # Press Save. # You can now edit User:PaultheWall1995/sig and it will be updated throughout the wiki for each change. 17:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Did it work now? 17:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ya!-- 17:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Is it good enough? 17:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Anything else cool? Alright so i have my sig finished now what else can i do? fix main pages.-- 17:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) how? 17:30, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Use this link to go to a main page some pages have bad grammar or lack of information and you work is fixed it by correcting grammar and filling with more information. 17:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Userpage Nice Start To your userpage!! Congrats-- 07:40, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks everyone who helped me build my user page: German, Skullkeepa14, and Leguguy1866. 14:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I put the edit count. And if you want a new sig type in the search box EZsig just like that. -- 16:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Stats German77, how do you put your stats on your user page looking cool. Or anyone who knows how to do it, for that matter. 16:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 1st Stop Lego Shop Trades I have Spent 5 Arcade tokens on ur delivery arcade, Thank you for Shopping At The 1st Stop Lego Shop and feel free to come back!!-- 11:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Help Can someone help my make my page a little more catchy, like a backround or anything else cool? Thanks 20:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) If you want i will make you a background that is orange and black. -- 14:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Tell me in my talk if you don't like it.-- 14:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much, anyone else know something? 19:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Well I would ask german77 he knows Alot of template codes.-- 20:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) There you go paul if you don't like the template take it off.-- 03:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks 03:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC)